Future Parties 2016
Future Parties of 2017 '''January: ''' Good Dinosaur Party- January 21-February 3 - Gary . '''February:''' operation doom- laser party, shrink rays, and no color!! '''March: From:- PH March 16 to April 6 ''' '''''Extended!''''' March 17 to April 20 on Club Penguin App! members can adopt every puffle and transform into puffles, but no new puffles :( '''April:''' The Wilderness Party - April 21- 4 May Find Sam's (The Sasquatch) home town! '''May:''' Polar Bear Invasion - May 26-16 June Herbert's evil plan has worked. He was able to call all his polar bear friends to come to CP. Now they have taken over the island, calling it Polar Bear Island. Penguins are imprisoned, enslaved, or just made them respect the new leaders. The EPF is also destroyed, but a new agency starts, called the SACP (Secret Agents of Club Penguin). All the former EPF agents work together to stop the ruling of the Polar Bears. '''June:''' Music Jam: The Ultimate Party - June 23-7 July - Penguin Band, Cadence Cadence tells the penguins that she has some awesome ideas for the Music Jam. She rounds up the Penguin Band AND the new rapper named Spike and they create the ultimate Music Jam! The entire island is filled up with different music genres, and at the Stadium is the Mega-Ultimate-Superb Music Concert! Penguins were able to also create their own songs at the Create-A-Song Palace, aka the Dance Club! Non members stop by the pet shop to get free puffles of their choice during the party '''July:''' Water Party: Wet Wonderland! - July 14-4 Aug - Rookie The CP Party Committee had a amazing idea to celebrate July; WATER PARTY! The entire island is decorated like a Water Park, mixed with a Amusement Park. Water Slides, pools, tropical restaurants, cafes, beaches and more! Exclusive items like the Green, Pink and Purple lei was released! At the Dojo, it was temporary for members only to make it the Members' Splash Zone! Club Penguin is also deciding to sell octopus puffle during the party. '''August:''' A beach party appears,The BBQ/Surfing was a small party, with some delicious BBQ, a Surfing Competition, and some tropical music at the beach-decorated Cove during the party, such as the wave splash at the Beach, the fire at the Ski Village, the Avalanche at the Dojo, the sinking of the Iceberg, the flood of the Cove, and the breakdown of the Forest. '''September:''' Medieval Party - September 15-6 Oct It's been a long time since the Medieval Party came to Club Penguin, and now it returns in 2016. Get ready guys for the celebration of the comeback! '''October:''' Halloween Party - October 20-3 Nov - Gary and maxwooz12 The island celebrates its 11th annual Halloween Party, with Gary visiting the island. This year is not different than 2015, so it's a bit of a disappointment :/. 11th Anniversary Party - October 20-27 The Town is decorated in light blue and light green, the colors of the 11th Anniversary Hat. The Dance Club is decorated as a blue and orange dance floor with blue and orange decorations, with 1 big 11 on the back wall. The Coffee Shop has 11 tiers of cake, each having its own party hat. Aunt Arctic joins and gives out a new background. '''November:''' Card-Jitsu Shadow Party 2016 Every penguin has kept asking questions to when will the Shadow element will be official. Now it's official all the way! The whole island will be covered into the elements. ~ Sensei. '''December:''' Holiday Party 2016 December 19-31 Another traditional Holiday Party happens. PENIS The trains come back to Club Penguin ALL OF THIS INFORMATION IS TRUE!!! '''A lot of these parties seem super fun, and others will be.. interesting. What were your favorite and least favorite parties of 2015? '''=